


Promises

by madwriter223



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Fucking, Graphic Description, Kinda, M/M, Minor Violence, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cougar waited patiently, not taking his eyes from his scope. He was laying flat on the roof, propped up against his rifle. On the other side of his comm unit, Jensen babbled on unchecked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

“This is boring. I hate boring missions. Why did Clay tell us to do this again? Well, I know why he chose you to do this, you can nail a fly from a mile away. But why did I have to come? I already found out everything about the dude and it wasn't challenging at all. That creep is s computer savvy as a hamster. And from what I did learn, a girl scout could take him out. Well, to be fair the only girl scout I actually know is my niece, but she could take this dude with one arm tied behind her back. And she wouldn't even break a sweat.”

Cougar blinked, not taking his eyes from his scope. He was laying flat on the roof, propped up against his rifle. On the other side of his comm unit, Jensen babbled on unchecked.

“I still claim this is an absolute waste of time. Complete and utter waste of time. Pure, sheer, total, outright waste of time. We could have hired one of those Marigolds to take this bozo out, those kids looked like they had already done some serious time in their lives. Probably for stealing candy from babies, those girls looked tough enough to do that.”

Cougar concentrated on the entrance to the building the mark was in.

“Speaking of babies, I tried that once. Stealing candy from one, I mean. There was this one kid, in a stroller, and he, at least I assume it was a he, he had a lollypop. One of those green ones, you know the ones. I look at this kid, the kid looks at me, the mom is busy arguing with the fruit lady at the stand, and I thought fuck it. I should try at least everything once in my life before I die, am I right? Anyway, I walk up to the kid and just take the lollipop from him. Yonk, and it's mine. The kid looks at me, at his empty hand, back at me, and tears up. Seriously, big eyes all filled with tears and the wibbly lip, he did the wibbly lip. He didn't start crying, cause crying is just annoying, but he started whimpering. Whimpering, like a kicked little puppy, and he's giving me those big, betrayed eyes and the wibbly lip and I fucking caved. I caved like an over-snowed roof, with as much casualties to my pride. I gave the kid the lolli back and even gave him one of mine. You know, to apologize.” A deep sigh and the clicking of a keyboard. “Babies are evil, yah know?”

Cougar breathed softly, not moving an inch.

“Ah man. Talking about babies got me thinking about sex. And do you know what I'd prefer to be doing? Right now? I'd rather be sucking you off.”

Cougar gave a slow blink, his finger laying loosely against the trigger.

“I'd suck you like my life depended on it and it would. Oh, it so would, because once I've got your dick in my mouth, heavy on my tongue, I can't think about anything else. All I want is to get the complete experience and taste your jizz filling my mouth, just spurting against my uvula and sliding down my throat.” A pause. “Uvula is a funny word. Uuuuuvula. Like you're summoning something. UUUUUUUuuuuvula. Freaky.”

Cougar licked his lips with the tip of his tongue, eyes on his scope.

“Yah know, now I really wanna suck your dick. That before was just to tease, but now that I'm thinking about it, oh _man_ do I want to fuck. I need it bad, Cougar, we hadn't had time for anything fun since this boring op began. I'm gonna jump you when you get back and we. Are. Gonna. Fuck. And not one of those nice fucks, I am not waiting to find a hotel and a comfy bed before I'm on you. I want a low-down, dirty, rough fuck. I've even got the lube in my pocket right now, but I wanna feel you. I want you to go in while I'm as little stretched as you're comfortable with. Yeah, I'll be tight for you. I've been doing Kegel exercises, I can really grab you now, I think. Grab you and hold you. I'm also trying to perfect a kinda massaging action with my muscles. It's tough to practice cause I have to time the rhythm. I used a long squeaky toy at first, but I think I've managed to get the hang of it. Can you imagine it? Me, naked and sweaty and not very stretched cause I promised you tight. You, perfect silent male type that you are, you'll be spread out on a blanket as I ride you, squeezing your tasty dick like a pro. Hell, we might even go do it out in the open, and you could fuck me against a tree. I know you like to make a show of it, even if no one is watching.”

Cougar shifted slightly, but didn't move from his position.

“And I'll _moan_ and I'll _groan_ and I'll do that twitchy breath thing right in your ear. While I'm there I'll lick the shell of your ear, and nibble the lobe. I'll suck it in my mouth while you pound my ass. I'll do that Kegel thing, and I swear I'll make it so good for you, you'll walk around with that well-fucked smirk on your face for a week. Me, hell, I probably won't be walking right for just a long. But I like that, I know you like it too. I know you like me wobbling along after you guys, hips numb and ass _tender_. Or when I'm squirming in my chair cause each movement reminds me of your dick right up in there and it makes me hot and bothered and _itchy_ for again. But you won't, you caring bastard. You'll make me wait till I'm all back to normal down there, till my hole's not puffy or achy any more. Then you'll finger me for an entire night, probably tie me up as well so I don't just jump on you and hump you like a bitch in heat. Target is in the lobby and heading for the entrance. And I'd lie there and whimper for you, cause you never let me cum till I'm begging. I'll beg, Cougs, I'll beg so pretty. Please, please, Cougar, _please_. I'll even beg while you fuck me against that tree. I'll beg and cry and hold onto you until both our balls are empty and your load is dripping down my thighs.”

Cougar took a breath and pulled the trigger. A clean shot, right between the eyes. He didn't wait for the body to hit the ground, just grabbed his gear and slunk off towards the escape ladder. He quickly got down to ground level and jumped into the waiting car.

“You got 'im good?” Pooch asked, starting up the engine.

Cougar nodded. 

“Why is the front of your jeans wet, man?”

Cougar pointedly removed the comm from his ear.

“Jensen got bored again, huh?” Pooch shook his head, driving past the body for visual confirmation, then headed towards their safe house. “You should probably have a word or two with him, that's the third time this month. Isn't it distracting?”

Cougar gave him a pointed look.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Nothing distracts you while on the job. Not even when you get your ear talked off into cumming in your pants.”

Cougar smirked.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a kink meme prompt:  
>  _Jensen hacks into a private comm channel and whispers pure filth to Cougar while the sniper is stuck on a roof with his rifle in case Clay and Rogue need cover-fire during a routine mission. Cougar comes in his pants._
> 
> I didn't exactly follow it to the letter, but I think it came out okay.


End file.
